dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Soldier
Real Name:CLASSIFIED Faction: Villain. Species: Human. Mentor: The Joker. Power:Power of technology. mastering in both old and new combat arts techniques. Preferred Weapons:Martial Arts, One-Handed and Duel Wield. Movement:Acrobatics. Nemesis: Batman. Hair color: Brown. Eye color: Blue. Origin Child Hood When Super Soldier was about 10 years old, His criminal parents got killed by a dirty cop who was working with them to have all the stolen money they stole from a bank. After that shock Super Soldier sought vengeance for his parents and he killed the cop. He had sent to prison and then he escaped from it with helping from Ra's al Ghul. Meeting the Bat Super Soldier trained on Ra's al Ghul's hands all close combat arts with Bruce Wayne (Batman).Super Soldier respected Ra's al Ghul ,but he didn't believe in League of Assassin message so did Batman.Once he heard that Batman killed Ra's al Ghul he sought vengeance for his master too.He joined The Joker just to serve his goal,but he thinks The Joker is a psychopath and Super Soldier will stab him in the back as soon as he gets the chance. Military Life Super Soldier also had joined U.S. Mercenaries before joining The Rogues. Super Soldier promoted too many times ( he would be a colonial if he hadn't left the mercenaries),but he hadnt accepted them, because he likes to fight in the field. The reason why he left the mercenaries that he had an exobyte accident. The main Present After he joined The Rogues, Super Soldier gained more experiences and learnt more techniques.His acts became more violent,He almost killed deathstroke in a duel. In this period, Super Soldier became a truly villain and now he is mentoring some new villains. Self-dependent Super Soldier wants to avenge for his master by himself without any help from anyone. Every time he captures the Bat alone, he noticed that Batman fighting with another villain. So Super Soldier became patient and he will kill the Bat as soon as he finds him alone. Powers & Abilities Powers & Skills Super Soldier has too many powers and techniques. He mixed (as we mentioned before) the old ancient techniques with the new tech gadgets. He can deploy powerful drones that can assist him in his combats, plus he has too many experiences in too many weapons (old or new,ranged or close, single or duel). He learnt almost every type of martial arts but he mastered in Ninjutsu and Jujitsu that he had learned from Ra's al Ghul. Super Powers After the exobyte accident Super Soldier had. His strength, speed, agility and his mind too got improved. His stealth ability upgraded too even motion sensors can't catch him.After his mind had improved, Super Soldier combines the brute force with strategic planning of operations. His human senses got upgraded too. Weaknesses Dispite his power got improved, Super Soldier depends heavily on Technology and gadgets. without them Super Soldier will be just a high-athletic man.His goal is one of his weaknesses too, because when he kills The Bat, he will have no goal to serve. Personality & Physical traits Personality Super Soldier is a serious man, He likes no joke and he never laughs or even smiles, Maybe that's why he hates the Joker. He is also very dignified. Never lets anybody scorn or despise him. Despite his anger and violence, He is very calm. He keeps his cool, but he gets angry very quickly. Physical traits Super Soldier has a well-built body, with a brown medium-long hair and blue eyes. He has freckles on his cheecks. He has an everage height. his skin is white ( as we noticed in the pictures) and his face is clean (without a mustache or a beard). Equipments, Transportation and Hideouts Equipments Super Soldier relies on gadgets as we mentioned before. So he has too many equipments that help him. His utility belt for example makes him free to put anything there especially trinkets. He has military backpack that helps him to put bigger gears. He has a keypad on his arm assist him to deploy his drones. Transporation Beside his acrobatics movements, Super Soldier uses too many vehicles. Super Soldier by land -Superpod : it's a bike with two huge tiers ( almost 20 inch ). It can climb the walls and it can accerlate very fast. -Supermobile:it's a car with a really fast accerlate (it can goes to 270 in 5 seconds) Super Soldier by air -Supergyro:it is a kite Super Soldier uses it for short air trips. He can use it only in the windy weather. -Superjet:it is a plane he uses it in long journeys . it is quite plane and no radar can capture it. -Superchopper:it is a helicopter he used it for medium trips. but he used it mainly for combat because it's fill of weapons. Super Soldier by water -Superbout:it used to travel on water it is fast and full of weapons too. -Supersub-boat:it is a fast quite shark-loocking boat that has the ability to dive into the water too. Hideouts